battleshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Kre-O Toys
Kre-O is a line of construction toys (similar to Lego and Megabloks) manufactured by Hasbro, who also make Battleship. Kre-O was first released in stores in 2011 with some Transformers sets. The creators of the toy franchise got the name "Kre-O" from the Latin word "creo", which means "I create". Battleship Kre-O Toys In 2012, Hasbro released several Battleship-themed Kre-O sets based on the Battleship film, in which evil aliens are added to the storyline. The Battleship Kre-O sets can be purchased here. Official Product Description: '"Get ready to hero up in Spring 2012 with an elite crew of military KREON forces to battle against an alien invasion and save the Earth with the new KRE-O BATTLESHIP line. The eight products in this line are based on the Universal Studios summer movie ''BATTLESHIP, directed by Peter Berg,'' which hits theaters on May 18th, 2012 in the United States. The KRE-O BATTLESHIP line features KREON figures of soldiers and aliens for kids to mimic the action of the film, while providing construction fans with tanks, ships, and helicopters made of KRE-O bricks to battle the incoming alien race on sea, land, or in the air!" 'U.S.S. Missouri (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $69.99/Available: May 2012) Official Description: "Man your battle stations on deck of the military’s last defense against the alien invasion, the U.S.S. Missouri, the iconic flagship straight from the BATTLESHIP movie! Spanning 21.5” long once assembled, the U.S.S. MISSOURI build features double barreled missile launchers, single fire rocket launchers, and a deployable attack boat with gunner station. The ship is also equipped with several areas of interest including the Captain’s navigation tower, a central control room, maximum security alien prison, soldier barracks, & more! Kids can command Admiral Shane and Naval Fighter KREON figures into the heat of battle against alien forces. Set includes 545 pieces and five KREON figures. Set not intended for use in water." Kre-O Battleship USS Missouri PKG.jpeg Kre-O BAttleship USS Missouri.png 'Alien Strike' (Ages 7 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $29.99/Available: May 2012) Official Description: "Pretend to battle the aliens alongside KREON Hopper just like the BATTLESHIP ''movie’s most intense scenes with the ALIEN STRIKE set. Take control of the military attack boat and lead the fight against the alien warship, while avoiding its vicious capture claw and dangerous flick-fire missiles. The alien warship also features a main cockpit and a second alien gunner station. Includes 277 bricks, attack boat, and four KREON figures. Boat is not intended for use in water." Kre-O Battleship Alien Strike PKG.jpeg Kre-O_Battleship_Alien_Strike.png 'Combat Chopper' (Ages 7 to 14 years /Approx. Retail Price: $19.99/Available: May 2012) '''Official Description:' "With the KRE-O BATTLESHIP COMBAT CHOPPER set, kids can pretend to take their missions to the skies. Construct the helicopter vehicle, place the KREON fighter pilot inside the cockpit, push the lever to spin the rotor, and launch missiles at incoming alien attacks! Includes 174 bricks, one KREON fighter pilot and one alien KREON figure with a twin turbine jetpack." Kre-O Battleship Combat Chopper PKG .jpeg Kre-O_Battleship_Combat_Chopper.png 'Land Defense Battle Pack' (Ages 6 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $11.99/Available: May 2012) Official Description: "'An intense alien assault on a KREON military troop is right at any kid’s fingertips with the KRE-O BATTLESHIP Land Defense Battle Pack! Build barricades for the Battle Sergeant, Star Colonel, and Recon Soldier KREON figures to take cover behind. Or make the alien KREON figure swoop in for an attack on his glider wings. Or create missile launchers to take the enemy down! Set features 81 bricks and 4 KREON figures." Kre-O Battleship Land Defense Battle Pack PKG.jpeg Kre-O_Battleship_Land_Defense_Battle_Pack.png 'Ocean Attack (Ages 6 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $7.99/Available: May 2012) 'Official Description: '"Keep the aliens from invading even the farthest depths of the ocean with the KRE-O BATTLESHIP OCEAN ATTACK set. Place the KREON combat diver atop the scuba sled and pretend to race along the ocean’s floor or use the sled’s two missile launchers to attack the KREON alien figure. Set includes two KREON figures and 66 pieces." Kre-O Battleship Ocean Attack PKG.jpeg Kre-O_Battleship_Ocean_Attack.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Toys